Our purpose is to compare the results of the corticotropin releasing hormone (CRH) test to the results of the ACTH and/or insulin tolerance tests in patients with various forms of adrenal insufficiency. We will test the hypothesis that the CRH test is as discriminating a measure of adrenococortical reserve as is the ACTH test in ACTH insufficient individuals and that the CRH test is as specific a measure of pituitary ACTH reserve as is the ITT.